Disparu
by Lilia Malfoy
Summary: La bataille. Hermione, enceinte. Le noir. Le réveil. Et l'attente de Son retour. Harry? Drago? Ron?


Disparu...

oOoOoOo

Noir. Tout ce que je voyais autour de moi était plongé dans le noir. Un noir à la fois infini et néant, rempli et vide, mais un noir où je me trouvais désespérément seule. Les dernières choses dont je me souvient avant d'avoir sombré dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ne sont que des mots, des cris, des flashs aveuglants. Des pleurs.

Alors, dans mon noir accueillant, je repensai à comment nous nous étions retrouvés là, à Poudlard, à combattre face aux forces du mal de V-Voldemort, et comment, depuis presque deux heures, nous risquions de nous faire tuer à chaque pas de plus au cœur de la bataille. Je pensai à Son regard, à leur regard, traversé d'une terreur sans nom à chaque fois qu'un corps tombait, de peur que ce corps soit ami.

Tonks mourru devant moi, en essayant de m'épargner du travail. Le mangemort meurtrier, que je reconnu comme Crabbe Senior, explosa 5 secondes plus tard. Tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour toujours me surveiller et rester avec moi, bien que Sirius affirma que c'était inutile et que je savais bien me défendre toute seule. Comprenez, une femme enceinte de 3 mois ne devrait pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Mon fiancé (oh que ce mot est doux sur mes lèvres) m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devais me reposer dans l'endroit sécurisé, mis en place par l'Ordre pour les blessés, toutes les 30 minutes. Je l'ai fait, bien que réticente au début, mais ce moment me permettait surtout de visiter les blessés et de les avertir sur les personnes tombées. Luna était également morte dans mes bras, succombant à ses multiples blessures provoquées par un sort de Découpe très puissant et douloureux.

Soudain, mon esprit devint flou, et des bribes de conversation me parvinrent. C'était des cris. Pas des cris de peur, ni de douleur, mais des cris de joie. Alors je repris espoir: et si on avait gagné, si Harry avait enfin détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant mon inconscience? Je sentis des bras puissants me soulever de terre et me secouer pour que je revienne, mais j'était tellement faible que je ne pus qu'esquisser un petit sourire. Il le vit et commença à courir, mais je m'évanouis de nouveau.

oOoOoOo

"Hermione! Oh, tu est enfin réveillée. On s'est tellement inquiétés pour toi, on avait peur que tu ne reprennes jamais connaissance!"

Bien que ma tête me fasse horriblement mal, je reconnu la voix de Harry. J'ouvris les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois. Je devais être dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je posai soudain ma main sur mon ventre. Harry le remarqua et me rassura:

"Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Pompom a vérifié et il ou elle est en pleine forme!

-Je... Où est-Il?, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée"

Harry, comprenant que je ne voulait pas parler du bébé, s'obscurcit et ne dit rien.

"Harry, où est-Il?, répètai-je avec une voix plus forte, je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose!

-Il... je ne sais pas, répondit-il, quand tu as perdu connaissance, Il a voulu se précipiter vers toi, mais un sortilège l'a frappé dans le dos et Il a attaqué son poursuivant. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu."

Je restai sans voix après cette tirade. Il était peut-être mort. Je sentis quelque chose couler le long de mes joues. J'eus l'impression qu'on me plantait un poignard dans le coeur, et qu'on s'amusait à le tourner sans cesse.

"Il faut Le retrouver, dis-je d'une voix éteinte, on doit Le retrouver, tu m'entends Harry? Retrouve-Le...

-Je te le promets, Hermione, répondit-il avec tristesse, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te Le ramener.

-Merci", dis-je dans un souffle. Puis je m'endormis.

oOoOoOo

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Voldemort avait été anéanti et tous ses partisants emprisonnés et soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur. Harry avait tenu sa promesse, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me Le ramener, mais personne ne L'avait retrouvé. De nombreuses personnes, dont Ron, pensaient qu'Il était mort la nuit de la bataille, mais Son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Je me morfondais, seule au square Grimmault, tandis que toute la communauté sorcière fêtait sa liberté.

Ma seule raison de vivre était désormais mon bébé à naître, et l'espoir ténu du retour de celui que j'aimais. L'espoir ne m'avais jamais quittée. Il n'était pas mort, je le sentais, mais Il était retenu quelque part prisonnier, sinon Il serait venu nous retrouver.

Un matin, un élan de douleur me traversa soudain. Je portais la main à mon ventre et me tourna en haletant vers Ginny qui était avec moi dans le salon des Black. Elle se redressa, alerte, m'agrippa le bras et transplana avec moi devant l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste.

"Chut, c'est bon, on y est, me rassura-t-elle en voyant mes yeux remplis de larmes, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas la douleur qui me faisait pleurer, mais Son abscence.

-C'est... je vais bien ne t'inqui..., m'interrompis-je, en me tournant lentement vers la rouquine, je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux."

Plusieurs infirmières se précipitèrent vers moi et me transportèrent jusque dans une chambre. Ginny m'embrassa sur le front, puis sortit de l'hôpital pour aller chercher Harry. Ils revinrent tous deux quelques minutes plus tardet restèrent à mon chevet.

J'avais tant espéré qu'Il soit là pour la naissance de Son enfant, mais ce furent Harry et Ginny qui me tinrent la main pendant l'accouchement. J'entendis des pleurs, mais j'étais ailleurs. L'enfant était né, c'était tout ce qui importait. Harry et Ginny pourraient s'occuper de lui. Alors je me laissai partir, sombrer dans le feu qui me ronge depuis 6 mois déjà. J'entendais lointainement Ginny me secouer et s'affoler.

"Attends-moi, mon amour, j'arrive."

oOoOoOo

Je me réveillai en clignant des yeux dans un endroit rempli de blanc et de roux. Lorsque ma vue me revint complètement, je remarquai que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Puis tout me revint. Ginny sursauta en m'entendant sangloter et vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour me consoler. Pendant 5 minutes, aucune parole ne fut échangée, puis Ginny me fit un sourire incroyable et se dirigea vers un berceau posé à côté de mon lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi et voyant le bébé me regarder avec des yeux étonnés. Ginny me le posa dans les bras et me murmura:

"C'est une fille

-oh, ma chérie, soufflai-je, tu est tellement belle"

Je tournai des yeux embués vers Ginny et murmurai:

"Je te présente ta filleule, Rosalie Luna M..."

Je m'arrêtai et souris à ma fille. Elle avait des traits adorables, et déjà une jolie tignasse blond foncé. Mais le plus magnifique en elle était ses yeux: ils étaient d'un bleu/gris absolument stupéfiant, tant ils ressemblaient à ceux de son père.

Je me retournai vers Ginny et lui demandai:

"Où est Harry?

-Il a reçu un appel urgent du Ministère, qui lui disait de s'y rendre immédiatement, m'informa-t-elle. IL est parti il y a 15 minutes.

-Oh, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave"

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, je parlai avec Ginny de tout et de rien, comme nous en avions l'habitude à Poudlard, et ce que nous n'avions pas fait depuis tellement longtemps.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'avais toujours Rosalie dans les bras et je me retournai pour voir qui arrivait. Harry entra, et un sourire apparut instantanément sur nos deux visages. Je repris les mêmes mots avec lesquels j'avais présenté ma fille à Ginny.

"Alors... Harry, je te présente ta filleule, Rosalie Luna

-Elle est magnifique, Hermione, sourit-il, elle... vous ressemble tellement!

-Harry..., coupa Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe, on dirait que tu es nerveux

- Je ne suis pas nerveux Ginny, je suis juste heureux

-Et..., dit-elle malicieusement, on peut savoir ce qui te rend heureux?

-Euuhh... c'est Rosalie!, tenta-t-il

-Rosalie Luna Malfoy, tu peux le dire, Potter."

oOoOoOo

Cette voix, je la connaissait, trop bien même. Je me retournai vers la porte lentement, en apercevant au passage le grand sourire d'Harry. Quand je vis la personne qui se trouvait dans l'encadré de la porte, je sentis mon coeur sur le point d'exploser. plusieurs secondes passèrent durant lesquelles aucun de nous deux ne fit un seul geste, Je posai précipitamment ma fille dans les bras de Ginny et couru vers lui. Il m'enlaça tendrement, mais avec passion, me rappelant toutes nos nuits d'amour. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, me rassasiant de ce regard que je pensais perdu à tout jamais. Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes nos regards accrochés, puis il se pencha lentement vers moi et m'embrassa.

Je serais tombée s'il ne m'avais pas tenue si fermement entre ses bras. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il s'emparais de mes lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas senti sa bouche contre la mienne que je voulu tout de suite plus. J'écartai les lèvres et nos langues, se goûtèrent, se cherchèrent pour enfin se trouver, et le bonheur le plus total m'envahit. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, nous nous séparèrent et il me fit son petit sourire en coin qui m'avait toujours fait craquer. J'ouvris alors la bouche pour prononcer le nom qui me brûlait la langue auparavant, et que je m'étais interdit de dire tant que je ne l'avais pas retrouvé:

"Drago". Je savourai ce nom sur mes lèvres et lui caressai la joue.

"Je t'aime, continuai-je tendrement,

-Oh, Hermione, tu m'as tellement manqué!, soupira-t-il, moi aussi je t'aime"

Ginny, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout l'entretien, se leva en reposant ma fille... notre fille dans son berceau.

"Désolé, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer?, demanda-t-elle,

-Eh bien, commença Drago, je...

-Tu te souviens, Ginny, le coupa Harry en recevant deux regards noirs (et malicieux) de notre part à Drago et moi, j'ai été convoqué par le Ministère

-Oui et?

-C'était pour me dire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé."

Flash-back (PDV Harry)

Après cet appel assez urgent, je sortis de l'hôpital et transplanai devant le Ministère. Plusieurs Aurors m'attendaient et me firent rentrer sans cérémonie. J'arrivai devant une porte et ils me firent entrer. C'était un grand bureau assez joliment décoré, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui attira mon attention. Un homme qui regardait par la fenêtre quand je rentrai était désormais tourné vers moi et avait plongé son regard bleu acier dans le mien. "Dray!", soufflai-je.

Son état était déplorable. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et de nombreuses traces de coups barraient son visage. J'avançai d'un pas mais Kingsley me retint par le bras et m'annonça:

"Il a oublié près d'un an et demi de sa vie, et ne comprend pas pourquoi il est pourchassé par les mangemorts restants, dit-il gravement, je pense qu'il a reçu ce sort pendant la bataille, et qu'il s'est enfui

-Et... il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il se souvienne?, demandai-je douloureusement

-Si, répondit-il, mais nous t'attendions pour le faire.

-Je comprend",dis-je soulagé

Alors Kingsley sortit une fiole de sa cape et la fit boire à Drago, qui tenta de se dégager, en vain. "Non mais ça va pas, comment j'aurais oublié un an et demi, vous êtes aussi fou que le vieux cinglé! Et qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans!". Il continua ses insultes, que j'essayais d'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que la potion fasse son effet. Puis il se tut immédiatement. Son regard se perdit dans le vague un instant, puis il me regarda avec une détresse sans nom au fond des yeux.

Il se précipita alors vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je sentais bien qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer, tandis que le bonheur m'envahissait. Je pensai qu'il ne m'avait jamais serré aussi fort, sauf peut-être après que j'aie reçu plusieurs Doloris de cette folle de Bellatrix, il y a un an, que j'ai eu le plaisir de tuer lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Après qu'il ait retourné sa veste contre Voldemort, Drago avait été un peu plus démonstratif, mais c'était surtout envers Hermione.

En ce moment, il avait l'air tellement désolé que je le serrai plus fort et lui murmurai: "c'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas, vieux!". Il se reprit et demanda:

"Où est ma femme?

-Future femme", insistai-je en souriant. Puis je réalisai et le tirai par la manche hors du Ministère pour transplaner. Dans un couloir, je le regardai et lançai quelques sorts pour ses vêtements et son visage, puis on courut de plus belle vers la sortie. Sur notre passage, tous les employés acclamaient le retour de Drago, et le retour du duo de choc le plus lié des Aurors. Ils étaient heureux de me voir vivre à nouveau, car depuis la disparition de mon "frère" lors de la bataille de Poudlard, je dépérissais à vue d'oeil.

Une fois hors du Ministère, je transplanai avec lui jusqu'à Ste Mangouste, et une fois devant la chambre d'Hermione, je lui demandai d'attendre dehors pour faire la surprise.

Fin du flash-back (PDV Hermione)

Je le regardai comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, en essayant de graver chaque partie de son visage et de son corps dans ma tête. Je me décollai enfin de lui pour aller chercher Rosalie et allai lui poser dans les bras. Il me regarda avec amour, puis se tourna vers la tête blonde entre ses bras. Je pensai que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Ginny, qui avait déjà mitraillé Rosalie de photos, sorti son appareil photo sorcier et fit une photo magnifique de nous trois.

oOoOoOo

Quand je regarde cette photo, bien des années plus tard, je suis sûre que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, peut-être à égalité avec notre mariage.

"Maman?"

Rose se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et me regardais.

"J'y vais, je dois rejoindre James chez les Potter". Elle rougit. Je souris malicieusement.

"Alors tu leur dira qu'on arrive dans une demi-heure environ, ma chérie

-Ok, alors à tout de suite".

Elle vint m'embrasser sur la joue. Je reposai le cadre après l'avoir dépoussièré, et sortit de ma chambre après avoir fermé doucement la porte.


End file.
